Wong (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Kamar-Taj, Nepal | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Master of the Mystic Arts | Education = | Origin = Mystic arts master | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Derrickson; C. Robert Cargill | First = Marvel's Doctor Strange Prelude Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Wong was one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts based in Kamar-Taj, Nepal. Wong was sent to London to gather information on the stolen relic in the possession of a mystic arts user. He approached the woman who stole the sceptre, in hopes of making conversation with her. She quickly identified him as a Master of the Mystic Arts and used the sceptre to turn everything pitch black while she herself vanished. Wong reflected on what just happened while on-lookers gathered to where the thief was just standing. Wong returned to Kamar-Taj and spoke with Kaecilius, who was irritated that Wong had been outmatched by a novice mystic arts user. Wong argued that it was the sceptre's power, not the thief, that had proved too much for him alone. He opted for a safer approach to the situation. Kaelicius agreed and said the situation called for a stronger person like himself. Just then, fellow masters Daniel Drumm and Tina Minoru interrupted them, and Drumm suggested that instead of insulting Wong for his failures, they should take it as a precaution to be better prepared the next time they try and retrieve it. Kaecilius questioned why he and Tina got involved when they had other business to attend to, and Drumm replied that they were called in to help Kaecilius and Wong. Kaecilius rejected their help, and transported himself elsewhere. Later, Wong and his fellow masters found Kaecilius unconscious, after having been beaten by the thief and the stolen sceptre. Drumm suggested once more that they work together to defeat the thief, and Kaecilius finally agreed. They located the thief and defeated her, with their combined efforts overpowering the stolen sceptre. Afterwards, Wong delivered the sceptre to the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, where it would be safe with other mystical artifacts of its kind. Kaecilius eventually turned away from the path of light, and in a bid for immortality broke into the library of Kamar-Taj and slew its protector before stealing several pages from the Book of Cagliostro. Wong was appointed the new custodian of the library soon after and in this capacity he eventually met a newcomer to Kamar-Taj, Doctor Stephen Strange. Wong found himself immediately beset by a barrage of wisecracks while the newcomer tried to engage him in small talk, and fended off the chatter with unamused stoicism. He was surprised, however, by Strange's voracious appetite for reading, and he soon had to warn him away from potential dangers in the pages of the library's collection. Very soon he found that books were going missing when Strange began using the mystic arts to take them without Wong's permission. When Kaecilius attacked again, the trio of Sanctums maintained by the Masters of the Mystic Arts came under a broader systematic assault. After the destruction of the London Sanctum and the death of the New York Sanctum's master, Wong moved to protect the Hong Kong Sanctum. He and his comrades defending the site were no match for the power wielded by Kaecilius however, and soon this last bastion was also destroyed, along with Wong and the others and the others protecting it. This left the way open for Kaecilius's patron Dormammu to claim the world and its people. It was at this point Wong found himself wrenched from the rubble to find the streets of Hong Kong apparently rebuilding themselves. Doctor Strange had arrived and had employed the power of the Eye of Agamotto to reverse time, thereby restoring the ravaged part of the city. Putting aside his misgiving about disrupting the natural order of time, Wong joined Strange in fighting Kaecilius's followers to ultimately win the day. Following the defeat of Kaecilius, Wong turned his attention to putting what was left of the Sanctums back into working order as a ward against depredations from dark forces. During this time he encouraged Doctor Strange in unburdening himself of the Eye of Agamotto noting that the relic held the Time Stone, one of the Infinity Stones. Wong eventually took to explaining the Infinity Stones to Strange, noting the histories of four other Infinity Stones. Months later, Wong and Strange encountered Bruce Banner, who warned them of the impending threat of Thanos. After Strange summoned Tony Stark, Wong and Strange informed Stark of the Infinity Stones. When Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian arrived to claim the Time Stone, Wong assisted Strange and Stark in protecting the Time Stone, with Wong stranding Obsidian in a snowy field and severing his arm, but Strange was abducted by Maw. Wong retreated to the New York Sanctum, vowing to protect it in the meantime. When Thanos found the Infinity Stones and used them to destroy half of the universe, Wong was among the half that survived. Five years later, the Avengers found a way to bring the snap's victims back, but were attacked by a past version of Thanos. With the help of the resurrected Strange, Wong assembled the resurrected heroes and their allies to the ruins of the New Avengers Building to fight Thanos's forces. The battle ended when Stark assembled the Infinity Stones and snapped Thanos and his forces to dust. Afterwards, Wong attended Stark's funeral. | Personality = Wong is a stoic individual, seldom finding amusement in anything. He is a staunch defender of the natural order of things, prepared to lay down his life to protect the world and its people if need be. | Powers = Master of the Mystic Arts | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Sling Ring | Transportation = *Dimensional portals | Weapons = *Staff | Notes = * Benedict Wong portrays Wong in the films Doctor Strange, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Wong will reprise his role in the upcoming film Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased